The Sorceress and The Monster
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Xellos was always keeping an eye on Lina and her group but little does she know that there is another reason for why Xellos keeps following them…XellosXLina Xellos POV


In some cases he would be called a stalker by some mortal, others would just say that he's just curious but Xellos always had a reason and he would use any excuse he would so that he would keep close to their group.

Well in actuality, he just wanted to be close to Miss Lina Inverse…

Although he knew that they were very different, not just because he was a monster and she a talented sorceress, no that was pretty obvious to anyone but it was because of their personalities and also that his little Miss Lina was in love with someone else.

Even when he knows this, he just could not stop himself, there's something about Lina that separates her from others, that separates herself from other mortals and sorceresses.

There was something that floated in the air, something that gave off this strange aura but what he felt inside him was something that was very unfamiliar to Xellos.

He knows that there was an emotion to this feeling, the feeling of being warm and happy from the object that they care about, he knows the name but as a monster, he does not dare to speak it, does not dare to utter it or acknowledge because for a monster to have such feelings was almost laughable.

His master had noticed such stirrings that were within him, his master agreed not to tell anyone else in the monster world, that it was his choice on what to do since monsters deal with the choices they make, whether it was the right one or the wrong, it did not matter.

But Xellos does feel conflicted about it.

Some monsters would laugh that one of their own kind would kind a human, a mere mortal curious for their attention but Xellos knows that Lina Inverse is no mere mortal.

She was more than that.

To Xellos, Lina was the light to his darkness and as darkness there were moments he wanted to consume the light, to make the light his and merge together as one being.

But he does not because they were two different beings, one from light, the other from darkness, a monster, a sorceress, one who stands for justice and right and the other standing for making their own choices whether it was right or wrong.

Both of them had different values, different ways of handling a problem and different ways of reacting.

The reason that Xellos sometimes joined their group was so that he could stay close to Miss Lina and keep an eye on her, to be close to her and in some cases use her for the ends of a means since sometimes their goals intersected but with different ideas in mind.

Sometimes they fought and there were times that Xellos hated himself for being against Miss Lina but that just made it more fun and amusing for him, it would've been boring if he didn't have a little fun, even when he is on the opposite side of the chessboard.

Sometimes he would sneak in on them when they slept, entering into Miss Lina's room, sat on the chair next to her bed and would just watch how she slept, what expressions she made when she was sleeping, wondering what it was that Miss Lina was dreaming about and then when it came to morning disappear before she woke.

Yes there were times that he would do that, even when working, seeing her face pleases him for some reason. Just seeing the moonlight touching her face and lighting up her features and putting everything in a lovely silvery hue which made her seem like a shinning star, even more like the moon when Xellos thinks about it.

Alas no matter how much he wants to be close to her, to protect Miss Lina from harm, to be there for her when she's alone, to watch over her when she sleeps.

He envies Gourry on some occasions, because unlike him, the blundering warrior got be there for Miss Lina and look after her, protect her from harm and guide her hand through the darkness and back to the light.

Soon, he thinks very soon that Miss Lina and Gourry will not be far off from confessing their feelings to one another and that's what upsets Xellos.

"_To be able to hold you hand and comfort you, I wonder what it would be like if you fell for me and not him"_

It was never going to be though

Because she was a Sorceress and he a Monster…

Two beings that are never meant to be together, torn by fate, torn by these shackles that bind them together to lead different paths but Xellos will treasure every moment that they have when they cross paths.

Even though they can never be, to Xellos he can not help himself but watch over her as she journeyed into the land and in to more adventures she goes.

"_No matter where you are Miss Lina, I will watch over you because out of all the mortals in this world, you intrigue me"_

**End**


End file.
